HiJack Drabble: Shopping At Target
by Evanaissante
Summary: Moderne UA : Hiccup et Jack sont à Target. Et une dame commence à les embêter. Ew. Traduction.


_Voilà ma deuxième traduction ! Un Hijack, que j'aimeuuuuuh._

_Author/Auteur : UnableToEven_

_Traductor/Traductrice : Evanaissante (moi, donc…)_

_Voici un lien pour le profil d'UnableToEven, ses histoires sont géniales ! __ u/4643473/UnableToEven_

_J'ai traduit une autre de ses histoires, encore un Hijack, que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil._

_Thanks again, to UnableToEven, it was a pleasure to translate her story!_

* * *

« Tu as besoin de boxers, Hic? Ils en ont des Avengers », Jack balayait du regard les divers modèles de sous-vêtements masculins. Hiccup passait en revue l'étagère opposée de T-shirts en solde, leurs dos s'effleuraient occasionnellement.

« C'est génial, » dit Hiccup, leur lançant un regard, « A combien sont-ils ? »

« Deux dollars cinquante »

A ce moment-là, Hiccup remit à Jack le panier rouge vif Target qu'ils avaient pris à l'entrée. Leurs achats devenaient maintenant sans but, ils empilaient des choses dont ils n'avaient probablement pas besoin. Jack aimait faire du shopping avec Hiccup, et Hiccup avec Jack, même si ils s'attiraient des regards étranges de temps en temps. C'était le comportement habituel qu'on leur réservait en public, proche du harcèlement. Aujourd'hui, personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux.

Sauf cette femme, là-bas.

Elle semblait être dans la vingtaine ou la trentaine, serrant la main d'une petite fille que Jack devina être sa fille. Elle examinait l'une après l'autre des petites robes roses puis les comparait à la taille actuelle de sa gamine, celle-ci semblait vouloir voyager vers la section des garçons à quelques mètres de là. Jack les regarda pendant un moment d'où il se tenait, l'étendue de l'allée les séparant. Il observa que la petite fille souhaitait jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements pour garçons mais sa mère ne le permettait pas. Elle continua à se plaindre quand sa mère mit plus d'articles féminins dans son chariot. Jack sentit la colère le ronger de plus en plus fort aussi longtemps qu'il observait ; pas à cause du bruit, mais le fait que cette femme oppressait sa fille même à cet âge. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de six ans.

La femme, aperçu le regard de Jack posé sur eux, la fixant de dos assez durement, puis son regard passa de Jack à Hiccup, celui-ci essayait de trouver un T-shirt «Extra Small » S.O.S. Fantômes et ignorait la situation. L'expression sur son visage donna l'impression qu'elle avait senti quelque chose de terrible. Jack haussa les sourcils avec interrogation, capable transmettre un ultime mépris dans ce simple geste. Elle regarda ailleurs, se concentrant sur son enfant, qui s'était presque libérée de l'étreinte de sa mère. Tirant son dos vers l'arrière, la femme donna à sa fille un regard sévère et dit :

« Allez, Julia, tu aurais l'air adorable là-dedans. » Sa fille, maintenant résignée, laissa son regard errer aux alentours. Son regard se posa sur Jack et il lui sourit avec un sourire éclatant.

Cela déclencha un petit rire heureux qui donna à Jack seulement l'envie de sourire un peu plus.

Et puis, bien sûr, la femme leva les yeux pour voir qui osait rendre son enfant heureux. Un regard très frustré se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit que c'était Jack, lui souriant maintenant avec une douceur feinte.

« J'ai presque fini, Jack, » dit Hiccup, mettant son T-shirt « Extra Small » dans le panier, triomphalement.

« Okay, » répondit le Jack en question, détournant son regard de la femme dans l'allée et prenant la main d'Hiccup, les conduisant tous deux à la section fruits et légumes du magasin.

Ils marchaient lentement, examinant les étagères devant lesquelles ils passaient pour voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'ils désiraient.

« Ugh ! » dit la femme quand ils la dépassèrent tous les deux, suivi d'exclamations désapprobatrices. Jack ralentit, serrant toujours la main de Hiccup, et se tourna vers la femme.

D'abord, elle se permettait de les dévisager de haut en bas et maintenant ça… ?

« Excusez-moi, vous avez un problème ? » Hiccup repoussa la main de Jack en guise d'avertissement, mais Jack ne bougea pas.

« L'homosexualité est un péché » lâcha sèchement la femme. Jack fut surprit par son franc-parler. Après un moment, il dit

« S'il vous plait occupez-vous de vos affaires. » Et s'éloignèrent.

Ils étaient tous les deux enfin arrivés à la section fruits et légumes sans autre incident, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. La femme était là, encore, serrant toujours trop fermement la main de son enfant visiblement ennuyé. En les voyant tous les deux, elle poussa un bruyant, méprisant soupir, comme s'ils l'avaient délibérément suivie.

« Maman ? » demanda la petite fille, les yeux scintillants d'intérêt quand elle aperçut le visage familier de Jack ; « Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ? Ils s'aiment bien. »

Jack ricana. La fille de six ans était plus intelligente que sa mère.

« Parce que ce n'est pas naturel, Julia, » Le sourire de Jack disparut. Hiccup devint raide à côté de lui et murmura :

« Le culot de certaines personnes. » Jack acquiesça. Juste comme ça, une mère venait d'apprendre à son enfant qu'être gay était mal. Cette pensée le dégoûta.

La femme était près d'eux, ne faisant plus rien maintenant à part les regarder avec froideur alors qu'Hiccup remplissait un petit sachet de pommes.

« Comment tu le sais ? » interrogea la petite fille, Julia.

« Parce que c'est dans la Bible. »

« Mais ils disent à l'école du dimanche que Dieu aime tout le monde »

« Bien sûr- » Le visage de la femme changea, et Jack pendant un moment pensa qu'elle allait arrêter de les harceler et écouter la sagesse de sa fille. Mais elle fronça juste les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux, traînant sa non-consentante fille avec elle.

« Oui ? » demanda gentiment Jack, se tournant vers elle. Hiccup aussi au garde à vous, semblait déterminé et un peu en colère.

« Vous me dégoûtez » dit-elle, alors que sa fille la regardait dans un mélange de stupéfaction horrifiée : « Comment osez-vous vous promenez comme ça en vous tenant la main et quoi d'autre ? Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Jack haussa un sourcil. On l'avait déjà nommé ainsi avant, dégoûtant et ce genre de choses, pire encore, mais c'était juste par des enfants stupides au lycée. Ce qui le consternait réellement fut qu'Hiccup subisse ça.

« Excusez-moi, » dit Hiccup, son culot habituel présent dans sa voix ; « Vous ne pouvez pas simplement venir ici et nous dire ce que nous devons faire. » Jack donna un simple hochement de tête affirmatif.

On aurait dit qu'Hiccup venait de cracher au visage de la femme.« Je ne vous dis pas quoi faire, » siffla-t-elle ; « Je vous dis ce que je ressens. »

« Eh bien, si vous n'aimez pas ça, rien ne vous oblige à rester. »

« Je ne m'en vais pas, » dit la femme d'une voix neutre « Ça me dérange juste vraiment ce que vous faites. »

Elle croisa les bras et s'éloigna, faisant signe à sa fille de la suivre. Jack pouvait encore la voir, leur lançant des regards à la dérobée comme s'ils allaient faire quelque chose de mal.

Jack décida de lui donner quelque chose à regarder.

D'un mouvement rapide, Jack prit Hiccup dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force. Hiccup était surpris au début, mais fondit immédiatement au toucher de Jack, sentant que la femme les observait ; et bien sûr Jack embrassait divinement bien. Ils étaient seuls dans leur bulle à présent, plutôt que dans le rayon fruits et légumes de Target.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack regarda vers elle avec un sourire narquois et constata que la femme était finalement partie, le teint rouge vif, et crachant furieusement, piétinant loin d'eux en emmenant sa fille avec elle.

« On dirait des princesses Disney ! » s'exclama Julia avec émerveillement alors qu'elles quittaient les lieux.

* * *

_*Target est un grand magasin américain comme notre Delhaize mais en DIX MILLE FOIS plus grand…_

_Merci d'avoir lu! And thanks to you, UnableToEven !_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


End file.
